How Troy Landed in Jasper
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: Title says it all. This is about how Troy, my OC, landed in Jasper. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What's up A&O fans? Here's one story that may answer a lot of your questions regarding Troy. This is sort of a how he got there kind of story since many of you are wondering how and why he got there. Without further adieu, here it is. Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters used in this story except for Troy. **

Troy Black was starting to get a little tired as he drove on the highway from Calgary to get to Edmonton to meet some buddies of his to go on a hunting trip. He opted to take the highway that went west of Calgary because he thought it would be a more faster and efficient way to get to Edmonton.

The view of the Canadian Rockies was incredible. The way the snow covered peaks looked in the sun and surrounded by all those pine trees reminded Troy an awful lot of Colorado.

After driving a few more miles, Troy started wondering whether he was going the right way so he pulled over on the side of the road to look at his map. It wasn't helping much and Troy was starting to get frustrated. He then got out of the car and looked for any marks.

'This is just great,' he thought to himself incredulously. 'I knew I should have taken the way north to get to Edmonton, but no I had to go completely out of the way! Way to go, Troy.'

He then got back in the car to start it again but it wouldn't start. Troy muttered a curse under his breath and tried again but the engine had died. He hit the steering wheel in frustration. Troy then picked up his phone to call his friend.

"Hey Marcus," he greeted. "Listen, I had some car trouble so I might be a little late. I don't know exactly where I'm at out here. Fine I'll take a look to see if I can find some highway marks or something."

Troy then looked around the road to see if there were any markers that would symbolize a town was nearby. He then saw one sign that said: 'Jasper Park: 6 km.'

"Ok. So I saw a sign that said that Jasper Park was 6 km away. How many miles is that? 4, thanks. Is there a town? Awesome. I'll see you guys in a while."

Troy then grabbed his supplies and stuff out of the back of the car. He had a first aid kit, machete, bow and arrows, water, food, all the essentials for something like this. He adjusted his Orlando Magic cap and started walking out into the woods.

XXXXX

"This is the pits!" Troy screamed out to no one in particular. The sky was starting to get a little dark and he had been walking through the woods for a couple of hours, trying to get to the town of Jasper.

He looked at his watch and sighed in dismay at what he saw. It was now 6:45 and he was not going to make it to Edmonton tonight.

"Aw man." He groaned.

After walking a few more miles Troy decided to stop for a breather. He found a tree that looked good to rest at. He planted his back against the tree and slid down the trunk until he was sitting down. He took off his cap to wipe the sweat off his brow. He also took off his jacket to give his arms and the rest of his body a breather and took off his hiking boots to rub his sore feet, they felt like he walked on glass.

He then heard the sounds of dog fighting. Not in the sense of fighter planes mind you, but actual animals. He grabbed his bow and his quiver full of arrows and snuck into the underbrush to find out what was going on.

What he saw next when he got to a clearing was four to five wolves ganging up on another wolf. The wolf being beaten looked pretty bad as the other wolves continued to beat him down. After a few blows, one wolf came forward with a sadistic smile on their face, the others held the wolf down.

"Any last words to say, Wimp-do?" He sneered.

Troy wasn't going to stand for this torment. He loaded an arrow into the string and ran out with a battle growl and shot the arrow at the wolf standing over the victim. He fell dead in a second.

The other wolves were shocked at the death of their comrade and looked to the source of the arrow. What they saw was a human standing with a bent piece of wood.

"Get off of him, you assholes!" Troy growled.

Within no time, three of the four wolves were dead with arrows sticking out of their chests or foreheads. The one that remained alive tried to run away but Troy put his foot on its back, halting its progress.

"Turn around!" Troy snarled. The wolf did exactly that.

"Who are you?" The wolf asked, not knowing that Troy could understand him.

"Your worst nightmare," seethed Troy. "Tell your buddies that there's a new sheriff in town. Now go!"

He let his foot off the wolf and he ran off in the direction of his home.

Troy then turned his attention to the injured wolf. The wolf was shorter than most other wolves and had grey fur. He was unconscious for the time being, which would allow Troy to patch him up a little bit. He took out his first aid kit and started applying bandages to the scratches, which thankfully were not deep.

The wolf then regained consciousness and started to growl at him. Troy wasn't scared in the slightest. As long as he did nothing that would be deemed as threatening, he was fine.

"It's ok. I'm here to help you," he said calmly. "I'm just patching you up, Wimp-do."

The wolf growled even more.

"The name is Can-do thank you very much." The wolf, now known as Can-do, snarled.

"Oh I'm sorry. The wolf called you that and I thought it was your name."

"Oh now you're sorry, huh? Well I'll show you..."

"Can-do!"

Can-do was interrupted by the call of another wolf running towards him with three other wolves.

The wolf and another checked on him, not acknowledging Troy's presence.

"What happened?" The leader asked.

"Eastern wolves jumped me just as I was trying to get us some dinner." Can-do explained before looking at Troy. "But then he showed up and started putting these white things on me."

The lead wolf looked at Troy with a suspicious stare that was making Troy uncomfortable.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Troy. Pleased to make your acquaintance..." Troy got stuck when he realized that he didn't know the wolf's name.

"Hutch, second-in-command of the Western Pack of Jasper Park." The wolf introduced himself.

"Pleasure."

The two other wolves that had accompanied Hutch and the other wolf were nosing around Troy's stuff.

"Hey! Get away from there." Troy snapped.

"He's armed, Hutch," said one of the wolves, both holding Troy's bow and quiver and machete in their mouths.

"Let's take him to Winston. He'll know what to do with him." Hutch answered as the wolves started their march back home, one wolf nudged Troy's butt with his nose, signaling him to get moving.

"Watch where you're sticking that thing!" Troy yelped.

He then grudgingly followed the wolves to where this Winston was.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Pretty good for now right? I've actually had this story for a while but I felt like sharing it with you now because I thought now was the time. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Send me a review telling me how I'm doing. Good night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in two days. I'm on a roll. This will basically follow the movie but with some things taken from another perspective. Without further adieu, here's chapter 2. **

As the four wolves walked through the valley towards their home, Troy saw that it was pretty dry and seemingly dead. He was expecting more of a beautiful landscape with lots of beautiful pine trees and grass but he saw dirt, wolves scavenging for something to eat, all the scourges of mankind, er wolfkind in this instance. Many wolves eyed him suspiciously.

Suddenly, Hutch stopped in front of a large cave.

"Winston," he called.

An old grey wolf walked out of the cave, accompanied by a tan wolf.

'So this is Winston.' Troy thought to himself.

"Can-do was jumped by a group of Eastern wolves." Hutch explained.

"Ah, it ain't nothin'." Can-do stubbornly replied. Once the tan wolf ran its paw across his scratches, he grimaced in pain.

"Quickly," the tan wolf said, revealing the voice to be female. "Bring him into the den."

She then turned to Winston.

"Winston, honey, whoever did this, let's rip his tail off and shove it down his throat." She said sweetly.

Troy grimaced at the threat while Winston's eyes grew about two more sizes.

"Sir, are we just going to let them keep raiding our hunts and.." Hutch started to rant before Winston raised a paw, signaling him to stop.

"Put our Alphas on alert," he said in a low, scruffy voice.

"Already done, sir."

Winston noticed all the other Alpha wolves on alert, ready for anything.

"Good job," he thanked.

Hutch gave a bow of the head in thanks before turning to Troy.

"We also found this human who was helping Can-do after he was attacked. Can-do told me that he must have killed four of the wolves that attacked him." Hutch explained.

Winston then turned to look at the comparatively large human. He was about 6 feet four inches tall at most, wore blue jeans, blue and black Nike shoes, an Orlando Magic shirt, jacket and hat. He had black hair and green eyes that seemed to blaze straight through Winston's own.

"Right. Hutch, come with me inside the den. And you," Winston turned to Troy. "Come too. I want to speak to you."

The three walked inside theden where Troy saw the tan wolf from earlier taking care of Can-do, he assumed she was Winston's mate. They then sat down just inside the entrance. Winston cleared his throat as Troy did the same.

"So what's your name, human?" He asked.

"I'm Troy Black. My whole name is Troy Alan Wesley Black but you don't have to know all that. Just call me Troy." Troy introduced himself.

"Well Troy, while I am appreciative of you helping Can-do, I am curious as to how you got here in Jasper Park." Winston inquired.

"Well I was supposed to be driving to Edmonton to meet some friends of mine," Troy explained. "But then I lost track of where I was and decided to pull over to check. I couldn't find anything so I called my friend, Marcus but he was no help at all. I saw the sign that said that Jasper Park was close and walked through the woods to get to the town. After walking for a while, I heard fighting from the other side of the bushes and I saw that wolf...what was his name again?"

"Can-do, goddamn it!" Can-do snarled as the female then put something on him, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Right." Troy didn't miss a beat. "So I saw him gettingbeaten up and here I am."

"Wow!" Winston and Hutch were blown away by that.

Winston then got up and started walking out of the den.

"Where you going?" Troy asked.

"To meet with Tony to discuss a few things." Winston explained. "Come with me."

Troy followed orders and went with him, leaving Eve and Hutch alone together.

"Is Winston out of his mind? We can't have a human here with our current situation with the Eastern wolves." Hutch implored.

"I don't know," Eve replied. "But I'd be weary of the human, Hutch."

XXXXXX

Troy and Winston were busy walking towards the river, talking to spare some time.

"So the tan wolf, is she..." He tried to think of a good way to put what he was going to say.

"Overprotective? Yes." Winston replied.

"But she still has that something that drives me wild," he smiled.

"Ok. Ok. Whatever you guys do is your business."

Soon they arrived at a cliff overlooking the river. Winston stepped on a rock formation and lifted his head in a howl.

"What are you doing?" Troy asked.

"Signaling Tony for a meeting." Winston explained.

"Who's Tony?"

Suddenly a howl sprang out from the other side of the canyon.

'I guess I'm gonna find out.' Troy thought to himself.

Winston must have read his thoughts.

"Troy, hide! I don't think Tony would be very happy about there being a human in the territory." He advised.

Troy moved to climb up a tree as they got to the bottom of the cliff.

"But who's..."

"I don't have time to explain."

Winston then walked out from behind the bushes to see a brown wolf on the other side of the river.

"Winston!" The wolf called.

"Tony," Winston greeted normally.

As Tony leaped from the other side, he landed awkwardly on his feet, causing his back to pop painfully. Troy cringed in pain at the thought of it.

"Ow, my back feels like wood. I've got this disc that keeps cracking. Drives my crazy." Tony whined.

"Yeah, Tony. You are one crazy wolf," insulted Winston as they circled each other.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like that little game of tag during ourhunt. Let's leave the playing to the Omegas."

"You know there's no caribou left in the East."

"That's your problem. Not mine."

Tony growled before he smelled something on the wind. It was a scent, and not just any scent, a human scent. He moved over to the bushes, his nose sniffing the air as he went. Troy adjusted his position on the tree before one of his mud-slick boots slid off the trunk, leaving him dangling there.

Thankfully Tony decided not to investigate any further and went back over to Winston. He was about to open his mouth to say something before a scream came upon their ears and then a thump and a groan followed.

Tony's eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

"Human!" He screamed.

"Troy!" Winston growled at him.

"Hi," Troy chuckled meekly. "I still can't fly."

"Winston, what is the meaning of this...this..human! Why is he here?" Tiny quickly inquired.

"I'm still figuring it out too."

"I'm here by mistake, pal." Troy shot as he dusted himself off.

"You show an Alpha proper respect!" Tony shot back.

"Look buddy. I don't know who you think you are but..."

"I am your better. Now pipe down, you incompetent human." Tony snarled.

"Bite me." Troy snarled back.

"With pleasure." Tony was about to jump at Troy before Winston stopped him.

"Tony, this is between you and me. Leave him out of it." Winston tried to talk him down.

Tony then got up into Troy's face.

"If I catch you in my territory ever, I won't hesitate to kill you." He swore.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" Troy smirked.

"I pray you wouldn't have to find out."

"Try me," Troy then swept his machete out of its sheath in a flash, pointing the tip at Tony's throat. "'Cause with this baby, I'm invincible."

"Ok, that's enough." Winston broke it up. "Troy, go back to the den and wait for me."

Troy re-sheathed his machete and gave Tony a dirty look.

"It doesn't end here." He snarled at Tony before walking off in a huff.

XXXXXX

Troy was steaming so much that steam could almost literally be puffing out of his ears. Whoever that Tony was, Troy was going to waste him one of these days, even if he threatened to kill him.

As he walked into the den, Winston's mate was there, waiting for him almost expectantly.

"Hello, human," she said with a disdainful look.

"Hello yourself uh..." He still didn't know her name.

"Eve."

"Ok, Eve." Troy then started to make himself comfortable by laying out his sleeping bag and pillow in it and laying out his gear as well.

"Comfy?" She asked sweetly.

"It'll do. Sure beats sleeping outside." He answered.

"Well don't get too comfortable," Eve growled suddenly, getting in his face. "Winston may be fooled by you, but I'm not. If you ever do something to hurt any of us, I will rip your stomach open, tear out your intestines and use them to hang your carcass from a tree! Is that clear?"

Troy nodded his head really fast and unconsciously placed a hand on his stomach, as if guarding it from an unannounced attack.

"Yes ma'am. No problems whatsoever." Troy replied meekly.

Eve then returned to her sweet and nurturing form by patting his head.

"Good boy." She said before returning to the other side of the den, leaving Troy shell-shocked by Eve's threat.

'Why Winston married that psychopath, I'll never know.' He thought before settling in to take a little nap.

**A/N: And that is chapter 2. Well looks like Troy better watch his step or he's either going to have his guts ripped out by Eve or killed by Tony. Which would be worse? Catch you guys next time where Troy and Eve have some awkward encounters. R&R and toddles.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry if I didn't update yesterday. I was muy busy. This chapter will make you laugh at the end. You'll know it when you see it *raise eyebrows up and down*. Enjoy. **

Night fell went Troy woke up from his nap. He noticed that Winston and Eve were gone, where they went, he didn't know. He then picked up his machete and worked on sharpening it. Suddenly a voice cried out from outside the den.

"Human," the voice proved to be Hutch. "Winston and Eve have asked me to watch you while they attend the Moonlight Howl tonight."

"The what?" Troy asked curiously.

"The Moonlight Howl is a time where you can ask someone to howl and possibly find love, orif you're married, howl with your loved one." Hutch explained.

"I still don't get it."

Hutch growled in frustration, gritting his teeth right at Troy.

"And I thought you humans were supposed to be intelligent!" He raged.

"On behalf of my species: hey!" Troy retorted.

"On behalf of the pack: pipe down and sit still."

"Ok. Jeez. No need to get your tail in a knot, Mr. Uptight."

"Hey!"

"Well you are. If someone shoved a lump of coal up your ass, you would have a diamond in two weeks. That's how uptight you are."

"Just shut up and make my job easy for once!" Hutch roared. He was getting really frustrated from having to do this job. He really wanted to go to the Howl instead.

Troy and Hutch sat in a stare-off for a few minutes before Troy finally broke the silence.

"Go ahead," said Troy.

"What are you talking about?" Hutch inquired.

"Go to your Howl. I'll cover for you." Troy elaborated, hoping Hutch would take the bait.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Hutch yelled in joy as he skedaddled off to Howling Rock.

Troy then smirked to himself.

"Now that he's gone," he said to himself as he then ran out of the den towards the river. He hadn't showered in the last 13 hours and he wanted to be clean if he was going to stay for the night.

He found a nice waterfall that would do and started to strip his clothes off, though taking precaution that none of the other pack wolves were around or the other pack. He then got under the waterfall, yelping at feeling the coldness of the water against his skin. Troy then started washing his hair and trying to get the dirt out of underneath his fingernails. He was just about done until a voice came upon his ear.

"Kate?" The voice cried out. It was Eve!

**'**_Oh fuck!' _He screamed at himself. If she saw him au natural, it would be the worst humiliation in his entire life.

Troy tried to scurry with putting his clothes on but he was still dripping wet. He tried to quickly scrub himself off with his towel but just as he put his towel down, he heard a scream from behind him. He covered 'himself' before turning around and screaming. He and Eve then screamed at the same time.

"What the hell?!" Troy screamed. "You can't go sneaking up on people like that!"

"Well don't be pointing your ass around when you shouldn't!" Eve screamed back.

"Well if you hadn't been sneaking up on me!"

"Don't you humans have any sense of decency about you?" Eve asked, disgusted by the sight she ran into.

"Of course we do. Just not around nosy females." Troy growled and then turned around and put his towel around his waist, giving Eve a good glimpse of his ass, before taking off past her and running back to the den.

Once he reached it, he quickly put his clothes back on before Winston came back. Once that task was accomplished, Troy sat down on his sleeping bag and pulled out a book that he'd brought.

Winston arrived a few minutes later, noticing something different, he sniffed at the human before him. The human had a nice clean scent to him.

"Watch that nose, dude." Troy exclaimed.

"You're clean. Well clean-er." Winston elaborated.

"I showered at the river, if it can be called showering."

Suddenly Eve came back, her eyes were dilating in and out like in cartoons and had the craziest expression on her face.

"Eve, honey, what's wrong?" Winston asked.

Eve just muttered gibberish before walking to the back of the den, preparing for sleep.

"What's wrong with her, do you think?" Winston asked the human before him.

"I don't know," Troy pulled his book up further to cover his face, not wanting to reveal anything.

"Hmph. Well I'm gonna turn in for the night. These old bones aren't any good after running around all day." Winston then joined Eve at the back of the den and circled around for a few seconds before curling up to sleep.

"Good night sir."

Troy stayed up for a while before he started yawning excessively, signaling it was time to turn in for the night.

"Alright. Time to turn in." Troy said to himself as he climbed into his sleeping bag and falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

**A/N: I told you there was going to be an awkward encounter between Eve and Troy. If you laughed, you have an awesome sense of humor. It isn't going to stop there, good people. Oh no. You know the drill, review and tell me what you think. I want to thank the dark shadow for being my biggest fan in this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for being late on the updates, guys. I've been real busy with work. Hopefully this will get you by for a while. I've also made good on my promise of more awkward Troy/Eve moments. Enjoy!**

Eve awoke early the next morning. The thought of Kate being gone was already nerve-wracking enough as a parent and a mother so she was going to find her, one way or another.

While she was walking out to go find Kate, Eve heard snoring, LOUD snoring, from the front of the den. She growled under her breath, it was the human. She was still traumatized by his flashing at her. She was going to shut the human up.

"Human," she prodded him with her paw: nothing happened.

"Human!" She yelled.

"What is it, baby?" Troy moaned out before doing the most disgusting thing Eve had ever had happen to her: he grabbed her and KISSED her. She was being kissed by a HUMAN for God's sake, of course she was going to be disgusted.

Eve desperately tried to break the kiss but the human had a strong grip. He then let her go and stopped the kiss. She backed away from him a few feet. He still had a stupid grin on his face before he woke up and saw who he kissed.

Troy screamed so loud that birds flew off of branches from trees just outside the den. He quickly grabbed a beer from out of his bag and drank it down before running out of the den and spitting it out.

"What the hell are you doing, Eve?!" He yelled, shockedby the turn of events.

"I was going to look for Kate before you kissed me. What were YOU doing, human?" She yelled back indignantly.

"I was having the most awesome dream ever," then he got to thinking. "Who is Kate?!"

"My daughter." Eve growled.

"Will you two shut up!" Winston cried out sleepily. "I can't sleep with you two going at each other."

Winston went back to sleep, leaving Troy and Eve feeling extremely awkward.

"Well I guess I better go. Got a big day ahead of me." Troy said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah me too," Eve said.

They both then went their separate ways.

XXXX

Troy was quite fascinated by the tranquility of Jasper Park. Far from the touch of man, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life with all the green trees and mountains in the distance.

Soon he ran into Can-do.

"Hello, human," said Can-do with disdain.

"Hello yourself," Troy frowned, angry at being addressed the way he was addressed.

"I guess...I guess I..." Can-do started.

Troy didn't know what he was trying to say.

"You guess you what?" He asked.

"I guess I owe you a tha..." Can-do tried to thank but he couldn't get the word out. Being as prideful as he was, it was difficult.

"I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my neck," he finally said. "I would have been killed had you not shown up."

"No problem," said Troy before he got to thinking. "Winston wants to see Hutch."

"Ok I'll take you to him," said Can-do as he escorted Troy to Hutch's den.

Hutch was still asleep when they arrived. He was tossing and turning, each obscene position not much better than the previous one.

"Hutch!" Can-do called into the den.

"Ah! I didn't do it, Winston!" Hutch cried out as he rose up from his sleep. When he saw it was Can-do and the human, he settled down.

"Oh hey Can-do, human," he acknowledged Troy. "What do you want?"'

"Winston wants to see you. And fast." Troy explained, not even getting a chance to finish as Hutch was already out and running towards the head Alpha den.

XXXXXX

Hutch ran as fast as his Betalegs could carry him towards the head Alpha den. When he got there, he was greeted by a most queer site: Winston was still fast asleep.

"Winston," he whispered into the den.

Winston woke up to find Hutch standing there. He then put on an unhappy face, considering he wasn't.

"Hutch," he growled. "I heard you skipped out on watching Troy last night to go to the Howl. You wanna tell me why?"

"I didn't really want to do it anyway and he was driving me crazy," explained Hutch desperately. "You try watching that human for a while."

"Watch how you speak to me, Hutch," roared Winston. "Because of your reckless actions, I will ban you from patrols for a week and a half. Understand?"

"Yes sir," bowed Hutch glumly.

Eve then walked in just at that moment. She was out frantically searching for Kate but still had no leads on her disappearance.

"Eve," Winston greeted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Eve asked, preparing to move back outside just in case.

"No," he replied, then got to thinking. "Anything?"

"No, not a thing," she replied glumly.

Suddenly a howl emitted from the Eastern pack territory. It was Tony signaling a meeting.

"Hutch, gather the others. I've got a feeling that this is going to get messy." Winston ordered.

"Right away, sir," replied Hutch as he ran off to find his Beta comrades.

XXXXXX

Can-do and some of the other Betas were busy patrolling the border to their territory and 'remarking' the scent markings itself.

They were just about to call it a day before a voice was heard from a cliff.

"Guys," yelled Hutch. "Winston's going to be meeting with Tony soon. He wants us to gather with him in case things get messy, which I sense they most likely will."

"Ok, Hutch. We're coming." One of the Betas replied.

'_This is going to be the death of all of us_,' Hutch mentally cursed.

**A/N: Sorry if it was short but I wanted to build the tension. Hope you got gut-busting laughs from Troy and Eve's awkward encounter. That was an entire take on the part in A League Of Their Own. I felt it fit perfectly with the circumstances. Well, catch ya later. A lot sooner though than last **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long to upload, guys. I've been really busy lately that I haven't had much time to work on it. But here we are: chapter 5. The next few chapters will start to get more serious then the comedic approach to the previous chapters. Enjoy. Leave a review asking Troy a question and I will answer for you at the beginning note of my next chapter.**

The Western and Eastern packs faced off on their retrospective sides of the river. Tony also had all of his Alphas to back him up, psyching Winston right back for his little trick.

"Where did she go?" Tony growled.

"I don't think you're the one who should be asking questions here, pal," Troy shot back. "It's not your daughter who's missing."

"Troy, be quiet," chastised Winston before turning to Tony. "Maybe I should be asking you."

"You know that's not my style," Tony shot.

"My wolf, Can-do, knows your style."

Can-do then growled at Tony, who also returned the favor. Eve then stepped forward.

"I just want to say one thing," she said before growling. "If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat so you can see my claws tear your carcass open!"

Everyone took a step back from her. One Eastern wolf was so frightened that he backed up a little too much and fell off the rock he was standing on with a yelp. Troy laughed at his misfortune before Eve gave him a hard glare.

"Um, mom?" A voice popped up.

Troy turned to see a white wolf standing behind Eve. Because of what she said, he assumed that she was probably Winston and Eve's other daughter, though you wouldn't know it by looking at her.

"Not now, dear," Eve returned back down to Earth. "Mommy's in a rage."

"Well since Kate s-stood up Garth, I can show him around if he wants," the white wolf suggested.

"I wouldn't necessarily say stood up but..." A red wolf on the eastern side muttered.

"Garth!" Eve roared.

The red wolf, now known as Garth, immediately put on a cheeky grin.

"Sounds good to me," he cheekily said.

"Well come on, Garth," the white wolf invited.

Garth jumped over to the western side, dangerously close to Eve. She growled at him in anattempt at intimidation, it worked. He whimpered as he quickly moved away from her.

"Oh isn't that sweet?" Sweet Eve returned. "She gets it from me."

Troy looked over at Winston with a look that said 'Is she really this insane?' Winston looked back at him with a 'don't ask' kind of look before turning back to Tony.

"I'll give her till the full moon to return," Tony said before turning to Troy. "And I want him gone by then."

"What are you going to do about it, asshole?" Troy smirked. "I'm on the western side, which means you can't touch me."

"You dare defy me?"

"It's whatever the hell you interpret it as."

"Enough!" Winston yelled, ceasing their argument before turning back to Tony. "I will make sure to find Kate before then."

And with that, both packs' alphas and betas walked off from the river. Troy ran up to Eve as they started going back.

"Eve," he caught her attention. "Do you really mean what you...um...threaten?"

"Of course I do." Eve responded indifferently.

"Have you ever done what you said you would do?"

"I don't have to. They never cross me," she said in a tone that indicated the discussion was over.

Troy then gave up and went over to Winston for an explanation on what Tony meant.

"What did he by 'until the full moon?'" Troy asked.

"That's the deadline to have Kate back before..." Winston faulted.

"Before what?"

"Before bad things will happen," he replied. "Hutch!"

"Yes, sir?" Hutch replied, standing at attention.

"Round up all the other alphas. We're going to find Kate even if it takes all day. Get everyoneon it!" Winston commanded.

"Right away, sir." Hutch saluted before going off to find all the other alphas.

XXXXX

Throughout the entire valley, all alpha wolves of the Western pack were on the lookout for a scent or a hair of Kate, but so far there wasn't any success. And time was running out! Troy was there to offer a better range of vision.

He overheard Hutch tell Can-do to continue to search, even though it may have been in vain. There was no trace of Kate to be found.

Eve then caught a scent near the bushes. Could it be? She investigated further into the underbrush, hoping she had found Kate. But when she turned the bush aside, she only found disappointment: the flower Kate wore to the Moonlight Howl was what she smelled. It still reeked of Kate's scent.

Eve gave a disappointed sigh as she turned to her mate and the human.

"Boys," she cried out softly.

They came over without hesitation. Winston saw the flower and sighed softly. Things were not getting any easier. He put his paw on top of hers in comfort.

"Don't worry, Eve," he assured her. "She's the finest alpha I've ever trained."

"I'm not, Winston," she smiled. "She's also the finest alpha I've ever trained."

Troy was away from the heartfelt moment investigating whatever he could. Not too far away from the two alphas, the grass was still rustled. He could make out two body outlines out in the grass, though it was hard to tell what they were.

"Um, guys," he called to Winston and Eve. "I think you may want to take a look at this."

Winston walked over to see what Troy was talking about and sure enough saw the two outlines in the grass. He then sniffed them carefully to see if it was a clue to something.

"Kate was here," he muttered before turning to Troy. "I think you've got something here. Thank you, Troy."

"No problem," Troy expressed his gratitude before turning behind them. "I also found these footprints here. Still fresh, maybe a day or so old."

Eve chose to investigate this one. She sniffed the footprints to determine what they were. Humans!

"Hunters," she growled. "They will have hell to pay when I get to them for taking my baby girl!"

"Easy, Eve." Winston tried to calm her down.

"Can you determine the other outline, sir?" Troy asked, gesturing to the other outline in the grass. "If Kate was taken, it looks like she wasn't alone."

Winston sniffed the second body outline to see if Troy's assumption was correct. The scent was another wolf's scent. A male wolf scent. It was Humphrey. Winston could have taken a sigh of relief, he knew he could trust Humphrey to take care of Kate.

"It's ok, Eve," Winston said, facing Eve. "Humphrey's with her."

"Who?" Troy inquired, not knowing who this Humphrey was.

"Humphrey is a friend of Kate's." Winston explained.

"Oh," Troy was enlightened before putting a suggestive look on his face. "They really good friends if you know what I mean?"

"No, no!" Winston was enraged at the mention of such a thing. "Not like that, at least I hope not."

"Humphrey? Oh good. We can trust him with Kate. Right?" Eve asked flatly, knowing the tendencies of a teenage wolf's "behavior" with the opposite gender.

"I'm sure we can, honey." Winston reassured her.

"Or make sure he sings the high F in 'Loving You.'" Troy egged on, only to realize his statement fell on confused ears. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

XXXXX

Later that night, Troy and Winston sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the valley. Winston looked up at the moon: it was almost full. If Kate wasn't found within the next 24 hours, it was game over.

Troy was busy sharpening his machete to make sure it was still sharp before turning to Winston to try to ease his mind with conversation.

"So do you think the whole pack's going to die?"

"I don't know." Winston replied distantly.

"Well whatever happens, this has been an education, Winston."

Hutch then appeared behind Winston to give him news.

"We've searched the entire valley," he said before sighing. "Still no sign of Kate."

Troy sighed in disbelief while Winston made no facial expression while he continued to stare at the moon, contemplating a decision.

"Sir?"

Winston finally let the words he did not want tosay out of his mouth. "We must defend our territory."

Hutch nodded and took off, Troy followed.

"War? Are you serious?" Troy yelled when he and Hutch got a fair enough distance away.

"We don't have much choice, human." Hutch tried to reason.

"Still, doesn't war seem a little extreme to you? Can't Winston and Tony talk about this over a cup of coffee and settle this?"

"No. One time the Northern pack led a large group of Alphas to an enemy territory and almost wiped out the entire enemy pack. Not just the males, but females and pups too." Hutch explained.

There was a shocked silence from Troy before he finally said something.

"O...k."

"I'm serious," snapped Hutch. "Winston does not want that to happen to us either."

Suddenly a feeling that Troy couldn't place came over him. It made him want to help defend this pack of wolves who were basically stuck between a rock and a hard place and had noway out. If war was the viable option, then so be it.

"That won't happen as long as I am here. I'll make sure of it." Troy quipped heroically.

"What can you do?" Hutch asked, scoffing at the human's words.

"I may not do much but one thing is for certain," Troy started to rant. "One man defending his home is more powerful than any other type of fighter. And this land will not fall with me here! To be honest, this place has started to feel like home to me as well so I will do whatever is necessary to defend this place."

Hutch was moved by the human's words. In all honesty, he was starting to respect the human with every minute they spent together. There was just the connection between them that had seemingly stemmed from their apparent standoffishness to each other.

"I'm glad to call you my friend," he smiled.

"So, like, I'm your buddy now?" Troy asked, just to be sure.

"I'm unfamiliar with your common human terms but yes we're 'buddies' now."

Troy grinned, bent down, and scratched him behind the ears. Hutch thumped his foot in response. Troy had plenty of dogs throughout his childhood so he knew a thing or two abouta thing or two.

"Ok, ok, stop! You're killing me! You're killing me!" Hutch laughed.

Troy finally stopped scratching, leaving Hutch to catch his breath.

"I guess that works with all canines," Troy assumed to himself before turning to Hutch. "Good night, Hutch."

"Good night." Hutch returned as he left to go back to his den.

Troy sat out with Winston for a little while longer before getting up.

"Well I'm going back to the den," he announced. "Gotta get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning if I don't see you before then."

"Good night, Troy." Winston replied.

"Good night."

Troy then walked back to the den. When he walked in he saw that Eve and the white wolf from earlier were already asleep. He then jumped into his sleeping bag with a yawn and was out like a light almost instantly.

**Things are now getting real. I'm sure you guys got what Troy meant. Well ta-ta for now. I won't take so long anymore. Scout's honor. The review like I asked you to, please. Have a good day. **


End file.
